


You Make Me Feel Special

by Queen_of_Milktea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F, Fluff, Foreign Line, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, dance line, j-line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Milktea/pseuds/Queen_of_Milktea
Summary: Mina is a prima ballerina. Her musicality is amazing, she’s light on her feet, and her movements are graceful.Momo is a newer ballerina. Her stage presence is breathtaking, she puts her whole body and soul into it, and her movements are strong.The only problem? Mina suffered from a leg injury last season and Momo is taking her place. She’s slightly jealous but she’ll never admit it.***A Two-Shot that focuses on Mina and Momo's slightly tense yet loving relationship. A little Satzu in there too.





	1. Chapter 1

Mina was a prima ballerina. She was one of the only prima ballerinas in the studio. But everyone expected that, of course. Her musicality was amazing. She heard the subtlest melodies in every score. She was also light on her feet, making every dance look easy and effortless. Her movements were always graceful as if she was gliding through the clouds. She was just...a professional. Nothing else could describe her better. 

The only problem? She was injured. _Badly._

_She was dancing in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a particularly cold day, another dancer wasn’t paying attention, and she was closer to the edge of the stage than she expected. It was unavoidable, but Mina blamed herself nonetheless._

Tzuyu pushed her wheelchair down the familiar dance studio. All the memories flooded back to her, everything from her first time on pointe, her first featured role to her first time as a principal dancer. Except now, everything was bittersweetly stained, as if they were foreign. 

“How have you been feeling?” Tzuyu asked, her voice low and monotone. 

Her dancing mirrored her personality perfectly; simplistic but with an underlying sarcastic and fun element to it. Her extensions were beautiful (her height really added to the effect of it), her dancing was always consistent and she had the stamina to pull it all together. A couple of downfalls: her technique can be a little sloppy (who can blame her? She’s tall) and her face reveals that she’s trying a little too hard. But otherwise, she’s clean and beautiful to watch on stage. 

“I’ve been fine,” Mina answered, clasping her hands over the lap. She saw herself in the younger dancer. Their personalities were somewhat similar, so was their dancing. _She wondered if she’d replace her too._

“Still sulking over your lost spot?” she questioned Mina so nonchalantly that the principal dancer turned around and raised an eyebrow. “I’m just teasing.”

“It can be hard to tell sometimes,” they both eased into a slight smile. 

“Don’t be worried,” Tzuyu tried to reassure, though her tone wasn’t exactly the most comforting for Mina to hear. Turning the corner towards Studio A, Mina swallowed then held her breath. “Momo’s amazing. She really is. But she’s not you. She isn’t going to replace you.”

When they entered, Momo and Sana were already there, stretching and warming up. The first to notice was Sana, who immediately stood up and yelped an excited _“Mina!”_ as she ran to her. 

“It’s really nice to see you again,” Sana smiled, grabbing Mina’s hands from her lap to hold them tightly. “I hope you’re doing okay.”

“I’m doing a lot better. Thank you,” she grinned politely. 

_Sana Minatozaki._ Mina knew her well. They were immediately drawn to each other when she first joined the company and they’ve been close ever since. Her optimistic and cheery tone is reflected in her powerful yet colourful dancing. Besides her naturally clumsy nature and her tendency to over dance when she’s too excited, she’s one of the strongest ballerinas. Mina always thought she was too overlooked. Though she might have been biased since they were so close.

“You look a lot better,” Sana complimented. “Did you do something to your hair? It looks different today. It really brings out your—”

“I think we should start heading off,” Tzuyu interrupted her ramblings (as she tended to do), clasping their hands together. 

“Well, it was really, really nice seeing you again! I hope I see you around the studio. I miss you,” Sana’s optimism always brought a chuckle to Mina. The younger dancer lightly tugged at Sana’s hands as if she was an uncooperative little poodle. “Bye Mina!”

“Bye Sana.”

Now it was just the two of them. Mina. Momo.

Mina had absolutely no problem with Momo. Well, she liked to think that. There was nothing about her personality hated. She was sometimes hard to read, and she thought that Momo could take things _a bit_ more seriously, but otherwise, nice, polite and easy-going. 

She was also a breathtakingly amazing dancer. No one could deny that. But maybe that was why Mina was a little cautious. _Was she slightly jealous? Threatened?_ She didn’t want to admit to any of the above. 

“Should we get started?” Mina suggested, sounding colder than she expected. 

Momo nodded, shaking out her legs before taking a kneeling position on the floor. 

_White Swan — Swan Lake._ It was the same production as last year, only Mina was out and Momo was in. 

Momo danced it differently to Mina. She attacked the moves more. _Much more suited for the Black Swan_—Mina thought. But she flowed through the movements gracefully and captured the beats of the piece beautifully. Her kicks were high. Her toes were pointed. Her extensions were sophisticated. 

The last ding of the piece echoed in the studio and Mina gave small applause. 

When Momo recovered, she hitched her breath and strolled over to Mina, disregarding her prior dance in a quick second. There was an odd tension between them. Mina didn’t know what to say. Same as Momo. And neither knew how to start things off. 

“How was it?” Momo asked, trying to quickly catch her breath. 

“It was…” Mina scrambled for the right words. “It was good. Couple of sickled feet here and there but otherwise, very sound performance. Fluidity was there. Your toes are nice and pointed. Nice lines.”

“Then why is your face so stilted?” Momo blinked. 

Mina looked at her with slight surprise, wanting to immediately recoil her statement, “What do you mean?”

Momo shrugged. “I felt like you didn’t really like the dance.”

Her straightforward nature caught Mina off guard. She wasn’t used to how blunt Momo was. Sure, she heard a couple of sarcastic remarks from Tzuyu now and then (though they were always playful), but Momo was open and honest with her questions. She could really see her improving quickly with this mindset. 

“I-I did,” Mina stammered. “It’s not how I would’ve necessarily done it but…”

“What would’ve you done differently?” Momo faced the mirror as if she was waiting for Mina to correct her. The principal dancer wheeled herself in front of her.

“I wouldn’t have hit the chaine turn section so hard,” she admitted, her tone so slow that it was almost a whisper. “It’s the white swan. It’s a little more soft around the edges,” Mina lightly traced her hands around Momo’s defined arms, guiding them to the correct position. “Loosen your elbows a little,” Momo applied the correction. “And engage your core,” Momo readjusted. “Perfect.”

***

After an hour rehearsal, Mina finally dismissed Momo for a break. The newer dancer collapsed onto the ground, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

“The dance is coming along nicely,” Mina complimented, easing into a smile wider than she had ever shown to Momo. She watched her take a sip of her drink bottle, then dunk the rest onto her face. Mina laughed. “You know Momo,” she began, approaching her. “When I watch you dance, I get reminded of what it’s like to dance.”

Momo smiled gladly. “That means the world to me,” she sat herself up and resting her back against the wall. “Can I confess something?”

Mina, for some reason she couldn’t explain, blushed. Just slightly. “Go ahead.”

“I didn’t think ballet was for me,” Momo confessed. Mina could breathe again. “I was really close to giving up about two years ago but…” she grinned at her own memory. “I saw your production of “The Nutcracker” and I gave it another shot,” Mina bit down on her lip to contain her grateful expression. She never wore her heart on her sleeve, but she couldn’t contain thankfulness towards Momo. “And I’m so glad I did.”

They chuckled together. Mina brushed her hair down to her side, trying to cover the colour on her cheeks.

“Can I also confess something?” she began. Momo looked up at her, intrigued.

“Of course,”

“I was a little scared of you,” this was the first time she had fully admitted it. “I resented the fact that you took my position that I worked so hard for,” Momo was speechless. “But you’re an amazing ballerina Momo. I can’t take that away from you. And I’m really excited to perform with you one day.”

They shared a prolonged gaze. One that was more comfortable than either of them expected. Like a newfound appreciation for each other that neither of them knew they had. Momo placed her hand on top of Mina’s, her eyes wide and her smile even wider. She parted her lips to speak, but no words seemed to come out. 

“Now…_kiss!_” Sana teased from the corner, Tzuyu quick to cover her mouth. _She really needed to keep her girlfriend under control_—Mina’s been thinking to scold her for a while now. 

Both ballerinas recoiled immediately, Momo accidentally slamming her back against the wall. Mina’s face burned with agony. 

“Sana, you just ruined their moment,” Tzuyu scolded, though she was also on the verge of laughing. 

“I was just joking!” she pouted, crossing her arms. The taller girl patted for lovingly. “And I mean, look at them!”

Momo and Mina looked at each other then immediately looked away. This went in a direction that neither of them expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina watched from the front row. She could see everything from this angle. Every sickled feet to knocking knees. If there were any, of course. They were the best of the best, and Mina felt proud to watch all the girls perform on stage. It was probably their best night yet. 

Momo somehow looked even better from this angle. It sharpened her features and brought out a certain glimmer in her eyes which Mina sometimes missed. It was weird though; the two of them. They were closer than ever before — since they spent so much time together rehearsing and practicing. And yet, they didn’t go any further. Maybe going out for coffee every now and then after rehearsal. The occasional dinner together. 

Mina remembers one specific dinner where things were hinted at going further. Momo invited her over to her apartment where she cooked her a cute meal (rice and pork katsu). They talked about everything; parents to pets they wished they had. Mina commented on her cute cutlery. Momo blushed. Then they chatted about their future—what they wanted to be, where they wanted to go, who they wanted to be with. Mina slipped in the fact that she didn’t mind being with girls. Momo just laughed and agreed. _That was a step forward_—or at least Mina thought so. But when Momo walked her to the door and stared intently at Mina, she hesitated, abandoning the air between them and fleeing.

Mina gulped down regret at the thought. 

Momo was dancing her heart out on stage. Expressions were as great as they always were, but her technique had significantly improved, much to the liking of Mina who had taught her virtually everything. 

It was like she was there, performing up on stage. In some way. But at the same time, she was incredibly caught up on Momo. The way her defined arms formed shapes. The way she floated through the music. The way she pirouetted across the stage effortlessly. 

She was purely happy for her. Proud. Amazed.

When Momo finished her routine, Mina was the first to clap for her, and their eyes locked for a moment. As if no one else in the world existed but the two of them. Momo on stage, the light shining down on her face. And Mina, watching from the audience, gazing up at her in awe.

***

Mina waited outside the backstage, blowing warm air into her hands. It was heavily snowing outside, coating the streets completely white. She could feel the snowflakes tickling her exposed face, as well as trace along her thick coat and boots. She ran her hands down the armrest of her wheelchair. _She was sick of being in this thing._ According to the doctors, she would be out in no time, it just depended on how her legs could take it. Mina dismissed them quickly but wanted to remain as safe as possible. 

Momo came running out, instantly hugging her from behind. The fluffs of her black jacket ticked Mina’s neck.

“Hey,” Momo cooed playfully, chuckling. “How was it?”

“Absolutely amazing,” Mina expressed full heartedly. Momo’s face brightened. “You were perfect.”

The ballerina blushed, tucking her flushed face behind her scarf. She tilted her head down as a polite “thank you” before taking Mina’s chair into her hands and rolling her down the street. 

None of the shops were open, leaving the streets dimly lit. Only the moon and the old, dingy street lamps glowed around them, leading them down the stoned pathway.

“So, now that the season is over, what do you think you’ll do?” Mina asked. Momo took a moment to answer.

“I’ll stay with the company for another season. I’d love to improve and better my technique,” she answered. “But I would love to go back into commercial dance.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she admitted. “I love ballet. But I miss being on TV. Dancing different genres. I will always miss performing hip hop and jazz. Even contemporary.”

Mina hummed, tracing her fingers down the armrest. 

“What about you?” Momo asked. 

Mina rested her head back. “I’ll continue with the ballet company until I retire. Then maybe become a choreographer or own a dance studio. Who knows?”

There was a moment of silence between them. Not necessarily awkward but. Still. 

“Does that mean you’ll be leaving soon?” Mina asked. Momo paused.

“I suppose so,” there was another pause. “Will you come to watch me?”

“Of course,” Mina gently smiled towards her. They followed down the street, lacing around the lake nearby.

“Will we still meet up from time to time?” 

“Of course,” Mina watched the water sparkle in the distance. The reflection of the moon was clear and vivid.

Momo lightly ran her fingers down Mina’s hair. She trembled. “Will you miss me?”

Mina’s voice lowered, “Of course.”

There was another pause between them. Mina’s lips parted to speak but she couldn’t say anything. She stopped herself from talking and let Momo wheel her away, continuing to follow the path through the darkly lit park.

As if on cue, a gentle tune began to echo through the distance. It was a small strum of a guitar, followed by two angelic voices. Momo followed, as if she was led to the voices.

Two street performers lazily sung along to an unknown tune. It was a simple, cute song that the two girls playfully and uncaringly sang into the night. A single cardboard name tag that read “2yeon” sat in front of their guitar case. 

“Let’s dance,” Momo suggested. Well, demanded. Grabbing Mina by the hands, she gently requested for her to get up.

That’s when Mina attempted to get out of the chair. For the first time. She stumbled to her feet, grabbing for Momo’s hands almost desperately.

“It’s okay,” Momo reassured, her voice low and calming. Mina, when looking into her eyes, accepted wholeheartedly, and fell into her embrace. “I’ll catch you if you fall.”

Mina rested her body against Momo’s as they fluidly danced to the cute tune. It was comfortable. It felt right. Like this was meant to happen. 

Their feet moved back and forth, perfectly piecing together. A couple of stumbles here and there with Mina, but it felt like they were soaring through the air. Dancing in the stars. 

Mina gazed up at her. Momo was looking back. The taller girl pressed her lips together and smiled. They were complete. 

***

By the time Momo walked Mina home, the sun began to rise, its rays peeking through the buildings. She stopped in front of her building. Maybe it was the empty streets, maybe it was the silence. But it felt like the world sat completely still, as if they were waiting for the moment to happen.

Without any words, Momo scooped Mina’s cheeks with her palms and placed a kiss onto her lips. It wasn’t short. It wasn’t long. It was timeless. Mina completely gave herself to her, as if she melted into her grasp. 

“Mina…” Momo whispered as they parted. They looked at each other and simultaneously smiled. "You're making it so hard for me to leave."

They laughed, interlocking their fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They totally got married and decided to open up a dance studio together. Momo would teach hip hop and jazz and Mina would teach ballet and contemporary.
> 
> Satzu also got married because they're cute and I love them


End file.
